This invention relates to a synthetic resin composition and, more particularly, to a composition used for coating therewith a surface of an artificial or synthetic leather sheet such as polyurethane or polyvinyl chloride leather sheet used for making bags, satchels, clothings, shoes and likes or a surface of shaped plastic product such as furniture, car interior components or casings of electric equipments to provide the surface with a superior mar resistance, natural fiber feeling, improved slipperiness and natural suede touch or feel.
Recently, synthetic resins for artificial leather have been actively developed and, especially, polyurethane and vinyl chloride resins are fequently used as a base material of artificial leather. However, the polyurethane resin is lacking in surface slipperiness and has some problem in mar resistance and machine workability (smoothness of sawing machine work) though it is superior in softness and strength of a coated film. While the vinyl chloride resin needs to use various plasticizers for adjusting softness, a bleeding effect due to a problem of mutual solubility of the resin and the plasticizers (such an effect in that the plasticizers bleed out of the coating surface with a lapse of time) results in a tacky surface which is lacking in slipperiness and has reduced feeling and touch as in the case of polyurethane resin. This problem of bleeding effect has not yet been solved regardless of many efforts paid for the study of various plasticizers. Although such a method as admixing a resin solution for artificial leather with fine particles of natural macromolecules such as casein, collagen and chitin delivatives has also been proposed this method cannot avoid unstable quality caused by these natural substances and conceives such problems as indispensability of complicated preliminary treatment for equalizing the quality and difficulty of finely powdering the large molecules.
On the other hand, various processing compositions have been proposed for finishing a surface of artificial leather or the like to provide it with a touch of suede. Such compositions of the prior art include (1) polyurethane resin composition containing fatty acid ester and silica, (2) polyurethane resin and acrylate resin composition containing dimethyl polysiloxane and silica and (3) polyurethane composition containing powdered polyethylene, polyethylene fluoride, polybutylene or silicon resin and silica. The compositions are coated on an objective surface by a gravure printing or spraying method to finish the surface to have a slippery natural suede touch.
However, the surface finished in this manner has suffered from such problems in that the coating is easily broken or deformed by nail scratch and that finger marks may be left on the coating by hand touch. Moreover, the coating exhibits undesirable tackiness.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a synthetic resin composition which can realize a feeling and a touch of natural leather.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel and improved surface finishing synthetic resin composition which can form a suede touch coating which is strong against nail scratch, leaves no finger mark and has no tackiness and which has superior mar resistance, feeling and slipperiness.